dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if MGM Animation remains open?
In the beginning, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM) ofically founded its first animation production house in April 1937, which was responsible with many classic animated cartoons during the the Golden Age of Animation, including such introducing its library of several of the most beloved classic animated characters, like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwball Squirrel, George and Junior, and Barney Bear. Five years later, after MGM original animation studio was closing down in late 1957, MGM revived its animation felicity with Warner Bros. animator Chuck Jones, under its name MGM Animation/Visual Arts, known for producing its version of the Tom and Jerry series, and as well as television specials like How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Horton Hears a Who! and the film The Phantom Tollbooth, until it, again closed down in August 1970. Up to the 1990s, MGM rebooted its animation arm with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation, who would produced mostly direct-to-video animated feature films and television programs, with one occasional theatrical release, particularly based on MGM-owned franchises like The Pink Panther and All Dogs Go to Heaven, until however, it got seemly defunct since around 2000s. To this day, there aren't anymore animation arms run by MGM ever since, despite currently distributing third-party-produced animated films. So with that said, let's take a time to turn on our imagination so we can learn the theory if MGM's three animation studios would be an one studio together, by thinking about what could've be like if it remained opening to this day, and also think of the differences and changes of the studio itself. Changes *MGM would've still owning the ownership rights to Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Screwball Squirrel, George & Junior and Barney Bear and most other MGM cartoons produced during the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s, while also being co-owned by WarnerMedia. The Pink Panther, The Inspector, The Ant and the Aardvark and most other DePatie-Freleng cartoons would've part of the Tom and Jerry franchise as well. *William Hanna and Joseph Barbera would've directing more Spike and Tyke shorts while still founding their animation studio Hanna-Barbera. *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' would've release as an theatrical featurette released with Jack and the Beanstalk. *The 1939 live-action film The Wizard of Oz could've been an animated film in the AU, using elements from the Tom and Jerry animated remake to the film (who would not exist in the AU) into the film, such as two comic relief animals (who would be the counterparts to Tom and Jerry in the film as a dog and a mouse named George and Patty) and their subplot. *MGM Animation would have a feature animation department that would be founded in 1938. *Don Bluth would've been a CEO of MGM Animation. *''An American Tail'', The Land Before Time, Rock-A-Doodle, Thumbelina and the remaning scenes from A Troll in Central Park would've been produced by MGM. *Orion Animation would've existed. *Pinkalicous and Peteriffic would've have it's episodes produced by MGM rather than WGBH. *Ron Clemets and Jon Musker would've worked at MGM after they directed Disney's Moana. *''Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'', The Black Stalion, it's sequel The Black Stalion Returns, Max and it's sequel Max 2 would've been animated rather than Live-Action. *MGM Animation would've made more theatrical animated films. *the 1990's Don Bluth films would've been box office sucesses for MGM. *cancelled animated films would've been released. *PBS Kids would've MGM Animation's channel Arm. **all PBS Kids animated programs (except for some PBS shows) would've been produced by MGM Animation. **Caillou, Arthur, Cyberchase, and Martha Speaks would've been co-produced between DHX and MGM. **PBS Kids Go! would've still existed as a TV Channel for all PBS Kids classic shows. *all Bluthless sequels would've been produced by MGM. *The 2000 animated film Tom Sawyer would be theatrical. *MGM Animation would've have it's animation departments in California's Burbank, Ireland's Dublin (Don Bluth films only), and Canada's Vancouver. *MGM Animation would've been located in Burbank. *MGM Animation would've made Igor, The Adams Family, and Sherlock Gnomes. *MGM Animarion would've won more Academy Awards, Golden Globes, and Annie Awards. *Cannon Animation would've existed as well. *Gary Goldman would've been MGM's animation partner. *a CGI version of the 1957 MGM Lion would've existed. *MGM Animation would've been known as MGM/UA Feature Animation (1982-1993), MGM Feature Animation (1993-2003) and MGM Television Animation (1994-2003). *MGM would've have it's saturday morning block on PBS called the "MGM Animation Saturday". *all Land Before Time sequels would've been released on Blu-ray. *made-up Land Before Time characters would've appeared. **a Dimetrodon named Bubbles (a dinosaur version of Starfire from Teen Titans Go!) would've existed. **a Utahraptor named Rainbow (a dinosaur version of Lady Ranicorn from Adventure Time) would've existed. *MGM Kids would've been founded in 1969 as MGM Children's Matinees and remained open. *MGM Animation would've still been one of Hollywood's Major American Animation Studios, along with Universal Cartoon Studios, Paramount Animation, 20th Century Fox Animation (before Disney bought 21st Century Fox), Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Columbia TriStar Animation, DreamWorks Animation (before Comcast bought SKG), Lionsgate Animation, and Judy Garland Animation. *MGM Animation would've been known as MGM Animation Studios since 2008. *MGM Animation would've made more animated features. *For the AU version of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (known as All Trolls go to Heaven 2), it would've take place in 1960, a year after where the first film took place (rather than present day), and David, a boy from the real-life version of the film, would be replaced by Barbie, a pink wire fox terrier. **However, David would be debuted in the franchise's AU Easter special as Barbie's owner. **more All Dogs go to Heaven movies would've been released and created under the name All Trolls go to Heaven. **Annabelle would've appeared in the new All Trolls series from 1999 to 2004. *all Care Bears media before 1991 would've been produced and owned by MGM. *Worker Studio would've made all compuer-animated works for MGM. *CGMeetup would've been MGM's YouTube channel. *all Cookie Crisp commercials would've been animated by MGM. *For the AU version of The Princess and the Pea, it would've been released by MGM. also, They would've have a sequel released in 2009. *The Addams Family would've have it's cartoon short appearances from 1963 to 1969. *Both All Dogs go to Heaven and A Troll in Central Park would've be combined into one single film: All Trolls go to Heaven. **With the success of The Land Before Time and All Trolls go to Heaven, Don Bluth would been given credit for breathing life back into the art of MGM animated feature films. Info | founder = Fred Quimby William Hanna Joeseph Barbera Hugh Harman Roudolph Ising Tex Avery Samuel Goldwyn | location_city = Burbank, Californaia | location_country = United States | locations = Burbank, Californaia | key_people = Don Bluth (CEO) Chris Sanders (President) | area_served = Worldwide | industry = Animation | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 700 (2019) | parent = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (Charter Communications) | divisions = Orion Animation Cannon Animation MGM CGI | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }}Goldwyn Animation Studios (BDA MGM Animation Studios or MGM) was the animation division of the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer motion picture studio in Hollywood, California, United States, that specializes in animated productions for theatrical features and television. It was established in 1937 as the MGM Cartoon Studio. it is one of Hollywood's most sucessful animation studios of all time, along with Universal, Paramount, Warner (co-owner of Tom and Jerry), Disney, Sony, and Lionsgate. Franchises *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939-present) *''Hansel and Gretel'' (1962-present) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1966-present) *''The Secret of Nimh'' (1982-present) *''Care Bears'' (1985-present) *''An American Tail'' (1986-present) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988-present) *''All Trolls go to Heaven'' (1989-present) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1992-2017) *''Thumbelina'' (1994-2019) *''The Top and the Ball'' (1994-2000) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995-2017) *''Tom Soyer'' (2000-present) *''Igor'' (2008-2014) *''Max'' (2015-2018) *''The Adams Family'' (2019-present) Short Films 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *Print Your Guy (2016) *Course Of Nature (2016) *Nobody Nose Cleopatra (2016) *Lady's Reflexion (2016) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *Reflection (2018) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () Feature Films @ = direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-Ray/VOD $ = not produced but released by MAS under the label TV = television movie 1930s *The Wizard of Oz (1939) 1940s *Sunset Mountain (1940) *The Tiger Prince (1949) 1950s *Humpty Dumpty (1950) *The Nightingale (1952) *The Goose and the Golden Eggs (1953) *Kingdom of Mountains (1954) *The Tortoise and the Hare (1956) *Corntopia (1958) 1960s *Rapunzel (1961) *Hansel and Gretel (1962) *Little Red Riding Hood (1963) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1964) *Jack and the Beanstalk (1966) *Rumpelstiltskin (1969) 1970s *The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) *Samuel and the Happy Prince (1971) *The Three Little Pigs (1972) *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves (1974) *Rip Van Winkle (1975) *Three Billy Goats Gruff (1976) *The Sharp Grey Sheep (1979) 1980s *The Sea-Maiden (1980) *The Secret of Nimh (1982) *Satyrday (1983) *Rock and Rule (1983) *The Care Bears Movie (1985)$ *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation (1986)$ *An American Tail (1986) *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (1987)$ *The Land Before Time (1988) *All Trolls Go to Heaven (1989) 1990s *The Little Blue Whale (1990) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)$ *We're Back: A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Top and the Ball (1994) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994)@ *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995)@ *Balto (1995) *All Trolls Go to Heaven II: In Search of Gabriel's Horn (1996) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996)@ *Babes in Toyland (1997) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997)@ *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998)@ *All Trolls Go to Heaven III: A Gift from The Light (1998) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)@ *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998)@ *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)@ *Chimanze (1999)$ *The Pebble and the Penguin II (1999) 2000s *Tom Soyer (2000) *Hansel and Gretel II (2000) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000)@ *Little Red Riding Hood II (2001)@ *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001)@ *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002)@ *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002)@ *The Fox and the Grapes (2002) *The Princess and the Pea (2002) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002)@ *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003)@ *All Trolls Go to Heaven IV: The Path to Mount Everest (2003) *Flower River (2003) *Jack and the Beanstalk II (2004)@ *The Pebble and the Penguin III (2004) *An Australian Tail (2004) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005)@ *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005)@ *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005)@ *Balto III: Wings of Change (2005)@ *Little Red Riding Hood III (2006) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006)@ *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006)@ *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007)@ *An Australian Tail II (2007) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007)@ *Igor (2008) *The Princess and the Pea II (2009) 2010s *Zookepper (2011) *The Wizard of Oz II (2011)@ *A Pink Panther Christmas (2011)TV *All Trolls Go to Heaven V: The Evil Corporation (2012) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ (2014) *Max (2015) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016)@ *The Wizard of Oz III (2016)@ *The Pebble and the Penguin IV (2017) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (co-production with Paramount Animation) *Max 2 (2018) *The Adams Family (2019) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () TV Series *The First Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *Arthur (1996-present) (co-production with Cinar, Cookie Jar, 9 Story Media, Oasis Aniation, and WGBH) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *Pinkalicous and Peteriffic (2018) *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () *What if MGM Animation remains open?/ () See also Wanna know about real-life information about three of MGM's animation studios? Just check out those three links of sources from Wikipedia. *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio *MGM Animation/Visual Arts *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Charter Communications Category:What if